The timing of actions taken with respect to user emails and prompts can affect how well those emails or prompts are received. Consider an example where a user has gone over a threshold quota for a particular resource (e.g., memory) that is available to a free account. The provider of the service may want to send an email to the user requesting that the user upgrade her account so that she can increase the memory available to her. The timing of the sending of that email can be critically important. For example, if that email is sent toward the end of the work day, then the user may already be swamped in emails and the email may eventually get buried.
Techniques described herein address these issues.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.